This invention pertains to caring for pets. More particularly, this invention pertains to a system for care and monitoring of a pet by a person locally and or remotely.
One concern that many pet owners have in caring for their canine companions is the mental wellbeing of their dogs. Such mental wellbeing if often not given the care it may need. Good mental health for your dog leads to a more enjoyable life, while both the owner and the community are also saved from behavioral problems such as nuisance barking and other destructive behaviors. A dog's mental state can be improved, for example, if the dog doesn't think of its owner leaving in the morning as a bad thing. If a dog is prone to become stressed when its owner leaves, it is desirable that such an effect be reduced. Various methods are used for reduction of stress to the dog and include distractions such as scatter feeding, toys, treat balls, music and soothing tones to keep the dog busy and having fun while the owner is away. Checking in on the pet throughout the day also has a positive effect on mood and behavior by using cameras and monitors so that the dog can also see the owner. It is desirable to have a single pet care system that provides capability for these and many other features.